


Mornings

by Super_Sandwich_Person



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, I got bored, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Sabriel - Freeform, gabriel is an idiot, like this shit is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Sandwich_Person/pseuds/Super_Sandwich_Person
Summary: Understanding the time in the bunker was always a hard thing seeing as there were no windows. But Gabriel is convinced it’s the morning and they have a case to work on. With Sam stopping him from getting up, this was going to be harder that he though.Turns out Gabriel was a little off on the time





	Mornings

You could never tell if it’s morning in the bunker. Or what time it is at all for that mater, for a simple reason that their were little to no windows. None in the bedrooms at least.  
This is obviously a problem when Gabriel found himself waking up, not that he needed to sleep. Just on special occasions. He had no idea what the time was, and couldent see his phone anywhere. So he could rule that option out. He remembers someone telling him that they had a case the next day and that they needed to leave fairly early.  
Despite this, Gabriel had zero motivation to move what so ever.  
Main reason being the warm body pressed up agents him, nose pressed in the back of his hair. Also the arm hooked around his waist was also comforting. As much as he loved Sam when he did this, or just Sam in general. He needed to get ready, they both did.  
Gabriel slowly tried to peel himself from Sam, he was only met with a sad groan and the arm fighting to keep him in place. Gabriel let out a soft giggle as Sam shifted behind him, hugging him closer. ‘You gonna let me go Samsquach?’ Gabriel whispered, turning his head slightly. Sam shook his head violently, rubbing his nose into Gabriel’s hair. ‘Sammy as much as I love this we need to get ready’ Gabriel teases trying to get free. Sam was not willing to comply, ‘s’ to early’. Sam mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. He then said something that sounded like “what’s the time”, but it came out as more of a mumbled slur. ‘ I don’t know, but if your lazy ass would let me go I could go check’, Sam still wouldn’t let go. ‘Don’t leave, s’ warm’, Sam yawned mumbling a few words after that.  
Gabriel hated to do this, but it seemed like his only option at this point. ‘Sam!’ Gabriel started, ‘if you don’t let me go I’ll have no choice but to tickle you’. With that Sam moaned a no into the back of Gabriel’s head and loosened his grip around Gabriel’s waist.  
Free at last, Gabriel quickly stood up, not risking his chances. He turned around and placed a soft kiss to Sam’s head, ‘I’ll make you some coffee Kay?’. Sam mumbled an agreement as he pulled the covers over him and curled up, going back to sleep.

Gabriel got ready quickly, quick shower, getting changed and so on. Still couldent find his phone, and was not willing to go all the way to the library to check if it was there.  
The kitchen still had smells lingering from last night as he walked in. His feet screamed protest after protest as he trod on the cold tiles, walking up to the counter.  
Minutes later Gabriel was stumbling back to the bedroom, already downed his coffee and waited for it to kick in.

‘Sam’ Gabriel hummed as he gave a soft knock on the half open door.  
Sam gave a groan of protest as he pulled the covers over his head. ‘I have coffee’ Gabriel sang as he placed the cup on Sam’s night stand. ‘Mmmmmmmm?’ Sam groaned as he lifted his head of the pillow, eyes still glued shut.  
Gabriel wasn’t ready when Sam threw an arm round Gabriel’s waist and threw him down into the bed with him, Gabriel let out a small yelp, one he would deny later. Sam brought both arms round him and put Gabriel’s head to his chest. Gabriel started giggling when Sam started rubbing his face into his hair. ‘Thank you’ Sam mumbled pressing his face further into Gabriel’s hair. ‘Come on Sam get up we gotta get ready’, Gabriel said between laughing.  
He was met with a loud noise of protest as he let go of Gabriel and sat up. Sam grabbed the coffee and downed it one go. Gabriel sorted out his clothes and gave Sam a lingering kiss on his forehead before walking to the other side of the room. ‘Hay sammy whats the time?’, Sam hummed as a response and rummaged for his phone in the drawer.

‘What the fuck’ Sam was going to kill Gabriel, the fucking idiot. ‘What?’ Gabriel chirped. ‘ITS FUCKING 3 AM’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism welcome!
> 
> So my friend forced me to write this and I improvised, this is my first time posting to this site so I have no idea wtf I’m doing if I’m honest. Oh well


End file.
